Morbid Attraction
by SazoukKasumi
Summary: Waking from drug induced states, two strangers are forced into the whims of a twisted spider. One Night, that's all it took for two souls, one half-demon and one naive girl to make the biggest mistake they could never hope to fix. Oneshot, crack pairing -at first- Rated MA for a reason!


**A/N**: This might just be a one shot, if sure if I want to continue er not. Lol this will probably turn out being one of the biggest lemons I've ever wrote. First time writing for crack pairings too.

And probably the darkest…Kinda? I don't know, you decide for yourself.

This is like rated M/R to the fullest! You've been warned! Happy Reading though! ;D

Oh the song in this is called SAIL by AWOLNATION.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

**Morbid Attraction**

* * *

**R**in sat with her back pressed to the large tree trunk, twisting her hair into nervous knots while she puzzled over her assigned homework. She was a couple of weeks into the ninth grade, and she knew it wouldn't be smooth sailing for long.

"Rin!" Shippo exclaimed, swiftly removing her homework from her concentrated gaze.

"Shippo, don't do that." She said, trying to snatch it back from her friend. "I was almost finished."

"You can finish it later," he retorted, folding it neatly into a square and nudging it into her messenger bag. "We gotta go meet Kanna."

"But-"she tried, but was cut off when Shippo grabbed her hand, pulling her off the earthen floor. "Ah, Shippo!"

He laughed, his bright green eyes met hers. "Com'on!"

She could feel his cheerfulness spread, and not long after they set off, she too was smiling ear to ear, caught up in her one of her bestie's antics.

Being a freshman, making into the final leg of education, she was so overwhelmed by the stature and intricately created groups that seemed to govern the school. Not that it mattered, she had already been put in the sociable class, being a social butterfly and all, but she stayed close to her real friends, Shippo and Kanna. They were the only people she needed to keep her sane in the beginnings of high school.

As they wove through the clustered hall, she spied Kagome, a senior and her friend Sango. Kagome was cream of the crop when it came to popularity, but Rin could never figure out how she became just that. She was pretty, and unlike some of the brutes that tortured the newbie's she was very kind and sincere.

Her face disappeared in the crowd as they descended further into the school, finding the main hall to jog up some stairs.

Rin panted, bracing her hands on her knees. "Geez Shippo, where's the fire?!" she gasped.

He had lead them to the art room, were Kanna was just now packing up to leave. She spotted her tired friend immediately. Smiling, she joined them just outside the door.

"How was the meeting?" Shippo asked.

Kanna nodded, her silver hair shimmered around her shoulders. "Pretty good, we're trying to convince the principal into letting us paint a mural on the wall in the main hallway."

"That sounds awesome." Rin replied happily. As the three of them chattered about random things, her footsteps slowed as she saw Kagome embracing a man she'd never saw before.

She knew it wasn't any off her business, but she was merely curious.

Rin could clearly tell by his tall, yet rugged stature, that he was indeed far older than she and maybe a couple years older than Kagome. Much like kanna's, his hair was strikingly silver and thick, rolling past his shoulders to stop at the middle of his back.

She held back a squeal of delight when she saw two adorable white ears twitching atop his head.

'_He's a half demon!_' she surmised quickly, coming to a stop at her conclusion. Shippo, who'd noticed her small figure stop a few seconds ago, followed her burning gaze towards the couple in the courtyard. He smirked and elbowed her side lightly, making her jump. Both Kanna and he huddled closer to their bewildered friend.

"Who's that?" she asked, almost on cue.

"I think that's Kagome boyfriend." Kanna said. "He comes around lunch time to ya know," she shrugged, "visit Kagome."

"Oh, that's sweet." Rin replied, smiling at the odd couple.

"Says you girls." Shippo drawled, "I think it's sickening."

Said girls scoff at the fox demon. Shippo wasn't one to admire and wish for a relationship.

"Com'on." Kanna said encouragingly. "Having somebody is better than having nobody."

Rin laughed, tearing her gaze from the couple outside. "You say that now, but I've seen the way you look at Souten."

At that, the fiery red head boy's face almost matched the color of his hair. He then laughed nervously. "I-I-I don't even know what you're talking about."

The girls giggled as he drastically tried to change the subject. As much as she joke teasingly about actually being in a relationship, she knew full well that it could wait. She had her whole life ahead of her and maybe then once she'd get out of high school and get settled into college days, maybe then if she felt lonely enough, she might look into dating.

Because right now, she had the only two people that mattered in her life at this point.

* * *

**L**ater that day, after they had been dismissed from school, Shippo had some interesting news to share with them.

"Guess what?"

Kanna and Rin exchanged wry expressions. "What?"

"Kagura has invited us to a party she's throwing."

Rin and Kanna stopped the progression down the sidewalk to gape at their friend. Kagura was one of the most popular girls at school, no less beautiful. But she wasn't the best person though. She was one of the people that gave Rin a hard time during the first days of school, even going far enough to tease her on how short she was. In Rin's defense she was still growing, and wouldn't stop till she'd hit senior year.

"I don't trust it Shippo." Kanna said. "She never talks to you."

"And how did you get us dragged into it?" Rin countered.

Shippo held up his hands in, pausing their inquiries. "She said as a token of gratitude for helping with her math homework-"

Rin scoffed. "You mean doing all of it yourself."

"Ssshhh!" he hissed as she rolled her eyes. "She'd invite me to the party, but I didn't want to go without you guys."

Rin shook her head. This all seemed a bit much. "I don't know Shippo."

"This'll probably be the only time it'll happen." He said, throwing his arms around both indecisive girls. "We won't stay long, just long enough to say we've been."

Kanna sighs and bows her head. "Let's do it," she holds up her hand before anyone can say a word. "Just so we can gloat."

Shippo laughs as Rin shakes her head again. However, Shippo was right, and although Rin's social circle was considerably small, she'd be able to make more friends if she knew what those parties where all about. This would be her first experience meddling in the world of teenagers, so she could at least try to enjoy it…Maybe a small portion.

Mind made up, she nodded and said excitedly, "I'm in."

***Later that night***

After a generous amount of coaxing on her part, Rin was finally able to join her friends on their first high school experiences. She had been excited prior to the occasion, although she had constantly lie to herself just keep clam.

She was slightly worried when her transportation - Shippo with a driver's permit- jerked to a stop in front of her. The old, two door Ford sounded like a lawn mower reviving after a long time of sedentary. Glancing back to make sure her mom hadn't saw nor heard that-God forbid- she cast Shippo, who looked quite shaken, a wary glance.

"How'd you get your dad's truck?" Rin asked, yanking open the passenger door to slide in next to Kanna, who had a death grip on the dashboard.

The fox demon chuckled nervously. "Well, you know, I asked."

"He means he lied." Kanna muttered.

"Not actually, I just told him I needed it so I could reach Kagura's house to help her study." He shrugs sharply wide eyes staring ahead. "So I'm kinda telling the truth."

Rin frowned as she quickly lost her hype. "Oh God, we're all gonna get grounded."

As she had just now come to her senses and decided she wasn't about this event, it was too late. They were a couple miles from her house and she hadn't been paying attention to any noticeable landmarks.

Soon enough, they came upon a bit of a traffic jam of cars parked in the street, on curbs and unsuspecting people's lawns. The anxiety she felt coming up here had skyrocketed and her hands started to sweat. Kanna and Shippo however, seemed to be taking this better than her.

"The house is gigantic." Kanna murmured, smoothing her hand through her straightened silver tresses. "There's people still coming."

The house was impressive, Rin thought as Shippo was forced to park at the end of their driveway. A colonial style mansion sat in the middle of trimmed and vibrant green grass, sheared hedges sat in perfect symmetry on either side of the manor.

Sucking in a breath, Rin hopped out the truck and fixed her outfit in a couple of places. Cool night air hit her face as she peered at the house again.

Shippo, already giddy with excitement linked an arm under both the nervous girl's arms and pulled them close. "Ready girls?"

Kanna sighed, but stood straighter and replaced her wary look with that of indifference. "As I'll ever be."

Rin nodded, unable to speak.

"Here we go." Shippo announced almost too proudly and steered his hesitant friends toward the crowed entrance.

* * *

**F**ifteen minutes in and Rin had parked herself on one of the thick white, couches littered around the grand living space. There were people everywhere! Some people she knew, others were strangers to her eyes. She had been clutching the punch Shippo had brought to her for a while now, still too scared to drink from it.

The tight ball of anxiety had blossomed into dread as she had to fend off lecherous stares from obviously perverted men. Her friends had left her, for Shippo had found Souten not too long ago and was apparently doing the best he could to impress her, while Kanna was being chatted up by a crush that Rin had just found out about.

Just when she thought she had enough of the bumping and grinding, the constant come-ons and the heavy smell of liquor in the air, Kagura, who she'd hadn't seen since arriving came floating into view wearing a very revealing black dress and matching heels.

Rin had happened to look up from the constant rings forming in her cup to see her standing right in front of her. Rin blinked as Kagura smiled at her, red eyes twinkling. Rin couldn't stop herself from returning the gesture. It was in her nature.

"I didn't think you'd show up." She said gingerly. "I'm glad you did however."

Rin blinked several more times as the corner of her mouth twitched. Was this the same girl who'd always tease her on her way to class?

Red eyes glanced at the cup in which she scowled at, taking it easily from Rin's grip.

"I'll get you some water, this has been spiked." She said scoffing, spinning on her heel and getting lost within the crowd.

She waited patiently for her return, she caught sight of Kagome and her entourage. Rin's heart instantly warmed as she watched the senior laugh into her boyfriend's chest, who at the time didn't seem to enjoy it. She blushed and turned away as Kagome slipped a chaste kiss on his grimacing lips.

'_Oh No! I'm such a stalker!_' she thought inwardly, holding her burnt face in her hands.

Suddenly, there is a red cup thrust in front of my face, and Rin almost jumped out her seat.

"Sorry about that." Kagura smiles apologetically. "Here's your water."

"T-Thanks." She replied, gratefully taking it from her and gulping it down quickly, praying she hadn't seen her staring. Rin did not catch the mischievous glint in her red eye as she returned the now empty cup.

"You're welcome." She replied coolly, keeping a knowing eye on Rin. "I'll be around if you need anything."

'**This is how I show my love'**

Soon, she had sauntered away, into the crowed mess grinding in the middle of the floor. The music seemed to grow in volume, almost making her chest rumble with the bass.

'**I made it in my mind because**

**Blame it on my A.D.D baby'**

As she sat and watched people lost in the moment, her eyelids grew heavy. She attempted to blink away the grogginess, tried to stand and hopefully find a bathroom.

But she soon regretted her decision as her head pounded and swam viciously, making her stomach do wild somersaults. She dropped back down on the couch and tried not to panic.

She hadn't drunk anything but the water! She thought hastily, both her small hands cradled her forehead as she calmed her wracked nerves.

Where was Shippo and Kanna?!

'**This is how an angel dies**

**Blame it on my own sick pride**

**Blame it on my A.D.D baby.' **

Slowly, she rose her head trying to scan the crowded area for familiar faces. But her vision, it blurred from one person's face to another un-focusing and blurring as she tried her best to concentrate. Her heart thundered in her chest, pulse beating into with the base as panic and fear riddled her small being.

**SAIL **

**Maybe I should cry for help**

**Maybe I should kill myself**

Rin's eye lids betrayed her as they closed for a long second before she forced them open. Her heart slowed and her breathing deepened involuntarily as she once again tried to get away from the encompassing excitement of the living area. Her limbs felt heavy and numb as she tried to stand once more.

It was then, when she dropped once more helplessly lying on the couch, that she'd figure out Kagura had did something to her water that she had no problem drinking. A single tear slid down the corner of her eye as they shut for the last time, and she unwillingly gave into the involuntary, drug induced sleep.

**Blame it on my A.D.D baby**

* * *

**I**nuyasha stood in the corner of some part of the house, glaring out into the crowd. He didn't want to come here, but since Kagome insisted and he didn't feel like hearing her bitch about it, he went along with it.

He sat been waiting for her to return from where ever she and Sango had ran off too, and he was getting pretty fed up with the wait. As far as it went, he wasn't too patient when it came to anything.

Sighing raggedly he tilted his head back to hit the wall behind him, careful not to make a crater. He could really use a drink right now.

'**Maybe I'm a different breed**

**Maybe I'm not listening**

**So blame it on my A.D.D**

As if on cue, a lady in a tight black dress stood in front of him. In one hand, she had a platter of drinks balanced in the palm of her hand and in other she held out one for him. He took it gladly with a nod, gulping down the contents as she walked away. Flicking the now empty cup somewhere onto the floor, he sighed inwardly and resumed his position against the wall.

His amber eyes scanned the stuffed make-shift dance floor and scoffed at the kids doing their best impression of humping the space, screaming obscenities into the foul smelling air, human's and demons alike acting like raging hormonal elephants.

He scoffed again, but his eyes softened at the scene in front of him. He had been just like them.

'**SAIL'**

He looked at his watch, then back to the crowd, and wondered what the hell Kagome had to do that took fifteen minutes.

Sighing, he raked a hand through his silver mane, deciding if he should leave er not when an overwhelming sensation of drowsiness hit him like a ton of bricks. He staggered against the wall as he tried to correct himself.

What the hell?!

He looked down at his hands, noticing that it looked like he four of them. Closing his eyes, trying to regain some sense of normalcy, he opens them to see that same woman who gave him the drink standing in front of him, a smug look tainted her face.

"You don't look so good." She said, as Inuyasha fought to keep himself upright, leaning heavily against the wall.

"What the fuck did you do to me?" he growled. As much as he wanted -no- needed to pound her face in, he couldn't move his arms. They felt heavy and useless at his sides.

"You're a perfect match." She purred to him, grabbing his arm and pulling him along with her. He could not stop himself from swaying behind her, and with help of the wasted party goers, his stumbling walk wouldn't be too noticeable. Hell, they'd blend right in.

He tried yanking his arm away, but found it only twitched a bit. He unwillingly followed her down a hallway, retreating farther from the blaring music and chaotic people. He breathed heavily as he glowered at the woman's back before being able to speak again.

"What did you use?"

"Hmm?" she hummed pleasantly.

"In my cup," he growled, "What did you put in my cup you sadistic bitch?"

They had ducked off into a room down in the basement where Kagura let go of his hand to look at him, malicious intent glowed in those red eyes. She smiles warmly at a pissed Inuyasha before slapping him, easily knocking him down to the cold concrete floor.

His head swims as a sharp pain strikes his skull, making him groan in pain.

"It's not nice to insult a woman you know." She said, opening a secret compartment behind an old rusted boiler. With a flip of a switch, he heard another door open, but could not see where. Too stubborn to give up, he tries to push himself up, but the sharp stab of a stiletto in his back forces him down once more.

"Just stay down." She said evenly. "You'll pass out soon enough."

He growled savagely below her, taking her by surprise. His claws scrapped at the floor as he gathered his arms beneath him and pushed himself up again. Kagura scoffed at his resilience. Apparently she should've upped the ante of his dosage. Again, she drove him down, becoming agitated by the tenacious half-breed.

After a while of ragged breathing, and cursing her to hell a couple dozen of times, he finally gave out, his breathing evening out and his body relaxed. Kagura sighed as she pulled a small phone from her cleavage. Out of the door that had opened came two men dressed in tuxedos and sunglasses, each of them grabbing an arm of the half-breed to drag him to his awaiting destination.

"I've caught him Sir." Kagura said smugly at the person on the other end of the phone. "He's being sent down now."

After a second, there was a low, masculine chuckle from the other line. "You have brought me two very interesting subjects Kagura."

The demoness blushed and smiled as the man praised her work. "I do what I can to please you Sir."

"And you have." He said simply. "Now, you know what to do, don't you?"

"Yes Sir." She replied briskly. She was to keep the guest unknowing of the disappearances. Just a couple of white lies here and there.

They were needed for one night only.

"That will be all Kagura." He said coolly. "You will be called for further instruction."

She gave a small smile, blushing yet again. "Yes, Naraku."

* * *

**R**in groaned blearily, blinking rapidly. Swiftly she sits up, glancing around an unknown room.

It seemed rather small with its curved cream colored walls. Candles flickered from many sockets in the walls, tinkering with her shadow's silhouette. On one side of the circular like room, was a large mirror spanning most of the wall.

It was then as she took in her appearance, that her clothing where missing, and she had been laid on a king size bed covered in silky white linen. Gasping in fear, she leap from the bed, wrapping the linen sheet around her, trying to find some means of escape. Bare feet skittered across a carpeted floor, touching the walls, which she found out where carpeted as well, looking for a hidden mechanism of some sort.

"Where am I?" she spoke out loud, panic stricken in her voice. Looking around, Rin found that there was nothing but that singular bed. She then noticed an old antique chandelier dangling in the middle from its chain where more candles flickered luminously from its candelabrum.

Tightening the sheet around her, she glances to off to the side, as she hears an audible moan.

There is a man, moving sluggishly from the floor on the other side of the bed, trying to stand. With his bare back facing her, she blushes and turns away, tears threatened the very corners of her eyes.

'_What's happening?!_' slowly, she crouched down, making herself seem as invisible as possible from the stranger occupying the same space as she. Shaking uncontrollably, scared to death and wanting more than anything to be home, her chest tightens as she feels the tears fall freely from restraint.

She cowers and throws the cover over her head as she hears the man curse.

"Ah, it seems you have awoken." A voice says, making Rin jump from her place near the wall.

The stranger with a terrified Rin is yet to notice her, and is looking around for the disembodied voice. And to add to her list of surprises, she recognizes the man as Kagome's boyfriend!

Shocked in disbelief, she watches as he starts to pace the small room. "Who the hell are you?" he growls, his mood, Rin could tell, more foul than disoriented at the moment.

"Where am I?" he shouts.

"Now, Now, no need to get riled up," the voice states leisurely, "You'll scare the poor girl."

At that he chuckles as Inuyasha realizes the petite girl cowering underneath a sheet, big brown eyes filled with fear and confusion. His scowl softens a bit, but not enough to keep himself from growling.

"The reason, you are here is simple." The voice says. "And rather enjoyable if I may add."

"Cut to the chase bastard!" Inuyasha snaps, clenching his fists. "What do you want?"

"Think about it." The man replied briskly. "There is you, a girl and a bed. What do you suppose should happen?"

At that, Rin's heart drops as she grasps what he's proposing. She couldn't! Not with him!

"Bu-But I'm just a girl." Rin found herself stuttering, "I can't do this."

After a moment of tense silence, Inuyasha speaks. "You're running a sex ring, aren't you?"

The man sounded rather surprised at this, "Quite the inquisitive one aren't you?"

"Tell me!" Inuyasha shouted, slamming his fist into the mirror. The impact should have crushed it, but it didn't even budge nor crack.

"Not quite." The man said, "But you'll find out soon enough." Silence blooms between the two unfortunate beings as the man goes quiet once more.

Rin, at a loss for words, watches the irate half-demon pace yet again, running a clawed hand through his shinning hair. Suddenly he stops and she flinches as his eyes connect with hers.

"What's your name?" he asked begrudgingly. He had also wrapped a sheet around his middle, leaving his upper half bare. Rin gulped and looked away from his very detailed and tanned chest, choosing instead to analyze the carpet.

"I-its Rin." She said softly.

He sighs heavily and sits on the bed. When he speaks, his voice is softer than before. "I'm Inuyasha."

She nods curtly, bringing her knees to her chest. Questions whizzed around in her head as dread tickled her stomach, the strange man over the intercom foreshadowing the very event. She knew nothing when it came down to….sex. She blushed at the mere word. She'd never thought of it before, and hadn't planned on doing so until she was far older than she was now.

The sting of tears threatened once again as she found herself saying, "I-I just turned fourteen."

Inuyasha's ears pricked toward her small voice and the sound of her sniffles. Concern grew within his amber depths and just as he opened his mouth to speak, he was interrupted by that man.

"Seeing as you've gotten the basics out of the way, I suggest we get started." The man stated coolly.

"There's no way in hell that I'm going to bed a little girl you asshole!" Inuyasha stood from his seat and shouted, glaring into the mirror. "She's only fourteen years old!"

"I'd knew you'd say that." The man sighed. "In a matter of seconds there will be an aphrodisiac administered into the air, causing you to want _**one**_ thing. At that point, her age will not matter."

"However, to keep things interesting, it will only work on you, better yet, your demon half." The man explained further. "The girl will stay unaffected."

Rin muffled a sob as Inuyasha glowered into the two-way mirror, his piecing glare probably staring right at the perpetrator behind this. "I won't touch her."

"The harder you fight it, the worse it becomes." The man advised. "But no matter, the show must go on."

Soon after his silence there is a hiss and some of the candles flickered out as a mist falls from hidden holes in the wall.

Inuyasha covers his nose as he can feel the light mist settle on his bare skin, his eyes cutting towards Rin who has ducked under a thin sheet.

Rin shivered anxiously under the sheet, debating whether she should move and stay in her current position. The smell of vanilla assaulted her senses, almost throwing her off. Slowly, out of curiosity she poked her head out, gauging Inuyasha's face. Unfortunately, he had turned around, but she could tell by the way his shoulders shook, that he was struggling with something.

"I promise," he spoke suddenly, spooking her, "I won't hurt you."

Although he had made no move to grab her, there was something in his voice that made her wary of this very moment. It sounded in a way, rougher than intended. Slowly, she got up, clutching the sheet like a life line and backed away slowly, holding her breath as if it would make any more silent. She had no place to hide and nothing to defend herself with.

She had backed up against the wall when he finally turned to face her. Once again, her heart plummeted from its place in her chest.

His eyes…where they darker because of the insufficient light, or something more?

Inuyasha, who had been pissed merely seconds ago, felt himself grow hot and needy, damn near scaring himself. His breathing turned ragged, nerves firing off, blood rushing in one direction. Licking his suddenly dry lips, he willed himself under control before he did something unforgiveable. The demon half that lurked within him awakened by the drug, agitated and aroused saw Rin as a potential mate.

This did not fly with Inuyasha as his true mate was Kagome, and although he hadn't marked her just yet, he had been waiting for the right time. He couldn't let himself get carried away. He wouldn't hurt the child, he promised her.

But the more time he unintentionally spent staring at her shivering form, or how tight she had that sheet around her slim body, he had to admit that Rin was indeed a diamond in the rough. Thick dark brown hair turned black underneath the candle light, large innocent eyes bore into his pleadingly.

His beast urged him to her, just for one touch, just to see if her skin was as soft as it looked. Refusing to give in, he turned again walking to the opposite side of the small room, sliding down the wall to the floor. Shutting his eyes he tried to calm himself, but everything was happening to fast, the aphrodisiac rushed through his veins making a fire burn in his gut and his manhood stand to attention.

"Shit." He hisses, forgoing decency to grasp his aching member. Never in his life has been so aroused. Cursing that man to hell and swearing to himself that he would find and kill whoever was behind this, he gave himself a couple of test pumps. Groaning at the friction, he bit back another groan as his hand worked his length at considerably fast pace, doing his damnest to get this over with.

He could feel tightening sensation in his balls as he was close to release, his hand working himself faster. But it seems his demon had other plans, for when he felt himself milliseconds from coming- his beast would not let him.

Panting, and releasing a frustrated growl, he squeezed his aching member, trying to make himself cum. But his other self denied him such pleasure.

'_The girl,' _it told him_, 'we want the girl'_

Slamming his head into the soft wall, his hand fell from his shaft. '_We will cum with the girl._' It purred, flashing images of her beneath him, moaning, screaming his name. Her nails digging into his shoulders as she arched into every thrust.

Panting still, his eyes snap open to see her, watching him from her spot. Once his dark gaze settled upon her startled one, did the fire rage in his stomach, desire blinding his better judgment. Gulping, he rises from his place on the floor, leaving the sheet where it lay.

Rin was too scared to even attempt to run as a naked Inuyasha stalked towards her. But the closer he came, the smoldering gold of his eyes seemed to pierce deeper into her, making her shudder.

"Rin." Is all he says, his voice is raspy and even.

Panic trumps over the fear as she backs up along the wall, taking a step back for every step he took forward. Shaking her head, she pleaded with him. "Please."

"Please."

"I promised I wouldn't hurt you." He said, increasing his pace, "But I cannot help myself anymore."

Yelping, her heart nearly burst from her chest when he caught her, large hands splaying on her shoulders, pushing her towards the wall. She couldn't have some man, who belonged to someone else and she barely knew anything about take her first time.

Gathering her courage, she slapped him as hard as she could, hoping to distract him long enough to escape. But then again, he would catch her once more and what would she do then?

"Once this is over with, you can beat me till I'm black and blue." He said with his trademark smirk. Rin hadn't found it funny to say the least. "But right now," he said roughly, lowering his head to touch hers, "I need you."

Allowing his hands to skim down the soft skin of her arms, grasping her small hands that held the sheet together. "I can't," she muttered softly. "I'm scared."

The tears showed no mercy on her tonight as one trails from her eye.

Raising a hand to wipe away the stray tear he muttered, "I promised," lightly kissing her forehead, clawed hands his raked through her thick tresses. She gasped at the touching gesture, almost forgetting that he was indeed naked and pressing against her.

Slowly, he nudged her head up with his fingers propped under her chin, making her look him in the eye. His eyes flickered wickedly in the dim light, she blushed at the intensity of his gaze upon her. Left her with an intense sensation of butterflies in her stomach, she tried looking away, but he wouldn't allow it.

His hot breath against her cheek brought her back to reality, his fingers tilting her face higher, Rin's eyes go wide. She's at a loss of breath when he ever so lightly, as not to scare her further, places a feather light kiss upon her cheek. His breath rushes over her face as he stays his position. Rin blinks back the surprise in her face as he does it again, this time lingering a bit longer.

Inuyasha was doing the best he could under his lust induced haze to coax her out of her shell. But the longer his lips stayed on her skin, the sweeter she tasted. Using slow and precise movements, he was able to snake his arm around her waist, pressing her closer to his heated skin. He never broke eye contact as he inched towards her lips, pressing a soft kiss at the corner.

Rin knew what was about to happen, but couldn't do anything to stop it. Her breathing had almost turned just as ragged as his, her heart raced as his lips skimmed across hers for mere seconds before pulling back. Silence swells in the room as nothing but her heart pounds within her ears. A calloused hand cups the side of her neck, making her lean her head back still, arching her slender neck toward him.

Her breath catches as she feels his lips against the skin of her neck, repeating his actions. The sweet sound of her gasp makes him nibble at her neck again, wanting hear her once more. Something warm spreads to her lower stomach, leaving a dampness to build between her thighs. She doesn't know how to react as she unconsciously rubs her knees together, shifting against the hardened member touching her stomach.

Her naïve movements makes him moan into her neck, bringing his hips forward, jerking into the supple flesh of her stomach. She gasped at this, unsure whether to be afraid or morbidly excited.

Unlatching himself from her neck, he was pleased to see her half lidded expression. Taking her hand, which she still had clasping to the sheet, he guides her over to the bed and nothing but silence follows.

She is still quite wary of the situation as she sits on the edge of the divan, where Inuyasha kneels in front of her. They are almost at the same level now, but he still towers over her by a couple of inches. She lets her hands fall to the side as her eyes question him.

He can smell her arousal, and it's making him all the more delirious. He strokes her hair again and brings his lips close to her ear.

"You're wet."

This simple statement makes Rin's face heat up in such a way, she was sure he felt it. Reeling back, she clenched her thighs together, looking quite embarrassed. "I-I don't know what it means."

Dropping his hand to her covered thigh, he rubbed it reassuringly. "That just means you're almost ready." He explained calmly. She nods, pressing her hands in her lap. She timidly meets his passive gaze and looks down at her lap. "Does it hurt?"

Instead of answering, he plants his mouth fully against her, swallowing her gasp. Unlike last time, he pulls her closer, nibbling on her bottom lip. Rin feels her pulse race as he sucks her bottom lip between his firm ones. Her hands raise to shove him away, but he is much too heavy.

It is while he is suckling her lip does she moan, the noise rising from the back of her throat, surprising her. Rin's mouth opens a bit, but it is enough for Inuyasha to take advantage of. Leaning into her shaking form, his tongue struck out to taste hers.

Not used to the sensation, Rin pulled back, disengaging their lips. Panting, she found that his hand been working at the knot keeping the sheet on her chest. Startled, she tries to grab it, but it was too late. Whipping the fabric from her, she yelped as she did her best to cover herself.

"Inuyasha!"

"You don't need to hide from me." He said huskily, drawing her back to him. "Not anymore."

"Bu-But I'm not ready." She stuttered as he scowled. The way she hid her body was more provocative than he thought. Ocher eyes met bright black ones.

"You're beautiful Rin."

Taken aback by his statement, she followed his heated gaze towards her underdeveloped chest, where her hands were wrapped. "Let me see."

That unfamiliar ached morphed into an unyielding throb, just by the way he spoke to her. She gulped and allowed her arms to fall, blushing as she did so. So far, he hadn't did anything to harm her.

He did promise her.

Inuyasha sat up straighter, staring hungrily at the small globes perched on her chest, innocent eyes cast down and away. Gradually, he cupped her face making her look at him. Speaking only with his eyes, he brought his lips to hers yet again, growling as she willingly opened her mouth.

Pale hands nervously shifted through his hair, reviling in soft feel of it. With teeth and tongue, he coaxed her unto her back, his dick twitched as he licked his way down her pale neck, leisurely making his way toward his prize.

Every nerve in Rin's body fired off at every touch of his large hands, as one dipped into her hair and the other caressed her side. Her hands fluttered on his back, nervously brushing her hands along his sides.

"Just like that." He groaned, finally cupping one of her breast. Heat exploded in her stomach as he massaged it softly, bringing his mouth over to lightly lick over a dusty nipple.

Reacting on instinct, her eyes squeezed shut as her back arched from the bed, hands clawing at his sweaty back, moaning his name. "Inuyasha."

Attuned to her every breath, he sucked harder on the sensitive bud at the saccharine sound of his name leaving her mouth. As he turns his attention to the other, he allows one had to snake down her stomach, dipping between her legs, catching her off guard.

She gasps and her legs squeezed together, involuntarily trapping his hand.

"No." she said softly, trying to pull his hand from her most private area, turning tense.

Sliding down her body, he kept a firm hand against her stomach, holding her upper half on the bed. As much as he hated to admit, Kagome wasn't a virgin when they had first began to date. And although he was completely fine with it, he had always longed for a taste.

He now had a chance.

Simmering eyes surveyed her lightly haired womanhood, taking in the sweet smell of her desire. Upon hitting the floor, he clamped both of his hands onto her knees, prying them apart.

She rose up to thwart his wondering eyes, becoming scared once again. "Please, no."

Smoldering amber eyes met frantic brown ones and Rin felt like she was standing on thin ice. Modesty seemed to be keeping her stubborn.

"Lay down Rin." He stated lowly. "I won't hurt you."

"But I-"

"Just do it." He growled nuzzling into her knee, licking her thigh.

A delightful shiver trailed up her spine as she lets out a pensive sigh, lowering herself to the mattress. Her heart drums at a busy cadence as she can feel his breath was over her neither regions. She clutches the sheets at her sides when he kisses her inner thigh, his tan arms slide behind her knees pushing them further apart.

He kept kissing and nipping at her thighs, making her whimper in anticipation. The musk of her arousal draws him closer, eyeing her wet slit hungrily, damn near salivating for a taste.

Rin's eyes widen and she's can't breathe when she feels the tip off his tongue lapping lightly at her clit. Shocked at the intense pleasure that's building because of his ministrations, she can only manage to whimper his name.

"Inuyasha."

Her breath hitches every time he glides over that bundle of nerves, instinctively bucking her hips towards his mouth.

Inuyasha could feel the pre-cum dripping from his swollen member at every sexy moan and whimper coming out of her mouth, the constant mantra of his name passing her lips. In the back of his head, he knows what he's doing is wrong, but he can't stop himself. The small portion of himself that his inner demon could control was steadily growing in size, completely over-writing his previous self with a highly aroused beast.

Becoming a bit more aggressive, he suckled her clit until she screamed his name, making him growl into her cunt possessively. Rin's stomach tightened at the feel of something building in her lower stomach, something that _needed_ to be released.

"Inuyasha," she pants, grasping the sheets harder, "I-I think I'm gonna-"

She wasn't even able to get the words out as he gave one hard suck to her swollen clit. All of a sudden, stars exploded behind her eyes, along with whatever had been building earlier. She was left breathless for a few seconds, drifting on nothing, as light as a feather.

Cleaning the nectar that flowed from her body, he allowed her rest. Slipping his arms from under trembling thighs, he took in her blissful appearance. Eyelids lowered, small mouth parted slightly, hair fanning around her, while some of it conceals her breast. Her chest rises and falls quickly as small alabaster arms spread at her sides, still gripping the sheets. A sheen of sweat covered her entire body, giving it and glow all its own in the faint light.

Rin watches under half-lidded eye lids as Inuyasha crawls up her body, that burning sensation quickly returning as she locks eyes with him. Upon reaching her face, he stopped mere inches from her lips. She could smell herself on his breath, and though it was embarrassing, she didn't really care as she was the one to initiate a naïve kiss. Their mouths molded to one another and she becomes bold, running her hands over his well-toned chest, caressing his abs.

Although she hadn't been affected by the same aphrodisiac as Inuyasha, he had already passed the boarder of her insecurities. He had-and still was- kept his promise, and even though the mere promise was the backbone of this whole situation, it kept her going, kept her relaxed.

But how could she feel comfortable knowing that they had an audience just lurking on the other side of that mirror?

Rin buried her hands into his hair, moaning again as he suckled her bottom lip. Arching her neck, she allowed him to shower it with light kisses and nips. Inuyasha reached up to grab one of her hands from his silvery mane. Hesitantly, she let him guide it below his bellybutton, closing in on his throbbing appendage.

A bit frightened she tries to pull back once her fingertips glide over the wet tip of his head. Gently, he brings her hand back, kneeling above her, placing it on his dick.

Letting out a heavy sigh, he guides her small hand up and down his shaft. Lost in some type of trance, Rin is taken aback by the texture of it. It was soft yet hard and hot to the touch. Thick, pulsing and slick.

Keeping with the rhythm, heat coursed through every nerve as he groaned her name.

"Rin."

The aroused girl beneath him involuntarily tightened her grip on his member, making him hiss in pleasure.

Slowly, he removed her hand so he could lean down, kissing her once more, positioning his member at the apex of her thighs.

"Spread your legs for me." He whispers roughly against her mouth, nipping at her lips.

She whimpers, but obliges, parting her legs on either side of his. He sits up, grabbing his member in one hand, his other palming her cunt. He loves the way her neck arches, showing him all marks he'd left over her skin. Hips rolled into his hand, grinding herself into his palm. Hurriedly, he removes his hand, replacing it with the head of his dick. The sensation of her hot sex against him almost breaks him as he uses every ounce of willpower to rub it against her wet clit. They both moan out loud, rising in ecstasy.

"Please." She moans, rising her hips, sliding against him. The friction causing both parties to moan again.

"Do you trust me?" he says, the look of rapture on her face nearly stealing his breath.

Rin, who's at a loss for words, nods her head. She had felt nothing but pleasure from him, and at the state she was in now, she didn't want him to stop.

Looking down, he watched as he probed her entrance lightly, easing off the pressure every time she'd tense. Glancing back at her, his eyes went straight to her neck, eyeing the pulse.

'_Mark the girl_.' His demon roared. '_Make her ours_!'

Leaning down, he nuzzles into her neck as nothing but possession floods his mind. Right now, he knew nothing of Kagome, nothing of their promise to one another, or memories together.

The only thing that existed was the girl beneath him now, giving herself to him, moaning his name, sighing in pleasure.

He felt his canines pulse, elongating.

Again, he rubbed against her, electing small pants from her, pressing her sweaty body to his.

Licking away the sweat that had gathered there, he positioned himself at her entrance once more.

"Please." she sighs, almost punctuating his very thoughts.

In one fluid push he entered her, tearing her hymen, clamping unto her neck as he did so. Eyes bled red as Rin screamed, stilling beneath him.

He makes his mistake.

Rin had never experienced so much pain in her life. But as quickly as the pain arose, it numbed as she felt Inuyasha bite into her neck. The reasoning was beyond her, but the intense pain she had felt moments ago was nothing but a small ache now.

As the numbness subsided, she could him inside her, making her gasp. Inuyasha lapped at the blood gathering at the crook of her neck as his hips moved slowly, getting her used to his girth.

Turning her to face him with a clawed hand, he kissed her hard, his bloodied lips smudging hers.

"Your mine now." He growled against her mouth. "No one else can have you."

He tasted of copper and salt, but it was soon forgot as he shifted again, but this time Rin rose to meet him.

Taking her eagerness as a sign, he withdrew, only to sheath himself once more. She winced a bit, but moaned all the same, writhing under his primal stare. His molten amber stare was now laced with a ring of red about his irises. She thought it all the more mesmerizing as he grinded himself into Rin's heat, touching that one spot in her that had her yelping his name, gasping at the sheer decadence of it.

Grabbing her hips, he raise to his knees, thrusting into her tight opening from this new angle. The wet sounds of their joining accompanies every grunt and mewl of pleasure, losing the two in the moment. He braces himself above her with both hands beside her head as he maintains his rhythm, stroking her heat.

Deeper and harder he drove, driven by Rin's cries and the rake of the nails against his back. Everything became a blur, a desperate drive to orgasm.

He could feel her time coming as her muscles clenched painfully around him, making him groan, speeding his pace and racing to meet her. And when the moment came, when the massive spasm hit him, he sunk his teeth into the fresh mark left on her neck as she screamed her orgasm, squeezing his dick in a tight embrace, taking him along with her, flooding her womb with his seed.

Thoroughly worn out, he collapse from above her, falling to his side. Pulling Rin's sweaty petite body to lay nestled in his side, his placid member still lingered within her. Sleep invaded his senses as his beast returned from where it lurked, pleased that it had got what it wanted.

This would be the beginning of a nightmare.

* * *

**N**araku watched contentedly as the accidental couple settled into slumber, signaling the end of the show.

His members, some high-class business men stood from their comfortable chairs, while others cleaned themselves of their messes. Waitresses handed out champagne and horde' ours as the rich folk talked amongst themselves.

He had been running this secret club for almost a year now. Kagura would throw a party and pick out a couple of misfits for his own personal entertainment. The members of his club paid high dollar just to watch to complete strangers delve in carnal desires.

"Put them to sleep." He said to a man standing beside him. Indeed, they were sleep now, but the sleeping gas would keep them out long enough for a couple more hours, enough time to get them out and back to their respective places. He wasn't that bad of a person.

"Good show, as always Naraku." An older man said, shaking his hand. "Inform me on the next showing when it is possible."

Naraku smiles. "Of course sir."

The man nods again as he and a couple of others amble off. Although the showings were popular, he couldn't pull one every night. He'd have to wait a week er two in between until things calmed down.

But it seemed this one would be different. Inuyasha, the half demon, seemed quite bent on hurting him in the near future. So, he told another man to administer a drug that would make him forget, but it would last long. It would be long enough to move to another area where he had another ring set up, somewhere he could lay low for a moment.

As his small theater cleared out, the two waitresses cleaned the area of balled up napkins and bodily fluid from the floor. Yes, it was a very disturbing hobby, but Naraku had fallen in love with it.

In his eyes, he wasn't doing anything wrong, just doing a half assed job of playing cupid. Where was the harm in that?

* * *

**A/N**: This is a long ass oneshot. For those of you who actually read this far, Thank You! Lol

For those of you who are wondering what's up with Thinking Out Loud? New chapter's coming pretty soon. This was just a way to release some stress. I'm actually kinda curious myself about how this story would turn out if I continue it though, it's kinda interesting…

Anywhoo! Thanks for reading! And sorry if I irked you by the pairing, if everything goes right, it's supposed to be a Kag/Inu story though. Sooo, if you wanna give some feedback, that's awesome! Thanks again!

-Kasumi


End file.
